Personal headsets for audio systems have been in use for many years, and for a variety of different professional applications. Professional and other advanced applications for good audio headsets can include those that are used by, for example, telephone operators, dispatchers, airplane pilots, drone operators, video camera operators, studio mixers, and professional sound technicians, among other various possibilities. In many such occupations and applications, it may also be desirable for such audio headsets to also have microphones so as to facilitate two-way communications, although this is not always necessary.
It is generally well known that audio headsets for such professional and other advanced applications tend to be of higher quality than the relatively cheap or common types that tend to be used by music listeners or other typical consumers. Speakers for such higher quality headsets tend to be more sophisticated, made from higher quality materials, and can even have advanced features that are not found in typical consumer headsets. Such features can include ambient noise reduction or cancellation, improved clarity, larger sound ranges, and greater user comforts, among other items.
Unfortunately, there are several drawbacks that are typical to many of these professional and higher end audio headsets. For one thing, many tend to be quite bulky or cumbersome, are often large enough to completely cover both ears of the individual user, and can be uncomfortable to wear for an extended period of time. Some also do not integrate a microphone very well, particularly with respect to those that are particularly large or bulky. In response to these particular issues, there are some audio headsets that may incorporate smaller speakers and/or other components that make for a more lightweight product.
Such solutions can give rise to additional problems, however, as noise interference may rise, sound quality may decline, and any introduction of exposed wires can result in tangling or other inconveniences. Also, issues can still remain with respect to users needing to remove or adjust the entire headset if they wish to listen or communicate locally or off set, even for a few seconds. Furthermore, such solutions tend to include loudspeakers and other components that are not readily replaceable within the overall headset. When one or both of loudspeakers becomes damaged or otherwise loses quality, the entire headset must then be replaced. This tends to be relatively expensive and inconvenient, particularly for high end solutions.
While audio headsets and systems therefor have worked well in practice over many years, there is always a desire to improve the functionality, efficiency, comfort, and security of such devices and supporting systems. What is desired then are improved audio headsets and components therefor, particularly with respect to the ability to provide high quality sound to users in a lightweight and customizable manner that is flexible and that includes components that can be readily and quickly removed, reinstated and even replaced with little effort by the user.